Selection of image thumbnail sizes in a display is problematic using conventional sizing techniques. In order to preview multiple images, photos, graphics, or other visual content, image thumbnails are typically displayed in regularly formatted columns and rows. Traditionally, the maximum number of columns is determined using the grid width and the minimum pixel size of an image file. The number of columns displayed and size of the image thumbnail are often variable and controlled by a user. However, conventional techniques for manipulating the size of image thumbnails are limited in functionality and performance.
Some conventional techniques for sizing image thumbnails and selecting the number of columns to be displayed are controlled by manipulating an onscreen element such as a slider widget. As a slider widget is manipulated from left to right, the size of image thumbnails is altered (e.g., increases or decreases in size incrementally). When the size of an image thumbnail becomes too large for the number of columns presently displayed, the number of columns decreases and the image thumbnails are re-configured in size accordingly. However, conventional solutions are inefficient or difficult to use. Using conventional solutions, a user must incrementally increase the size of an image thumbnail to maximize the image thumbnail size for the number of columns desired. Many conventional solutions subject the user to unnecessary and undesirable intermediate sizing of image thumbnails, often requiring time and labor-intensive “trial-and-error” efforts. Conventional solutions are labor-intensive and require multiple attempts to re-size image thumbnails, which disrupts workflow efficiency. Further, the selection of image thumbnail sizes is not available in many, conventional, web-based applications because of performance inefficiency related to the numerous incremental resizing requests associated with on-screen elements (e.g., a slider “widget”).
Thus, what is needed is a solution for configuring and presenting thumbnails without the limitations of conventional techniques.